1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to surgical devices for transferring fluids from within the area of the body having flow control means and antisyphon means. Such devices may include means for introducing or removing material from the body for therapeutic purposes. The means for removing material in the body may include piercing conduits inserted into the body. Such piercing conduits is meant to contemplate catheters having flexible catheter guides. More in particular, the invention relates to ventricular catheters used in the treatment of hydrocephalus.
2. Background Art
Ventricular catheters have been implanted since 1952 as components of cerebral-spinal fluid (csf) shunt systems. The Pudenz ventricular catheter currently in use is a silicon elastimer varying from 1.2 mm to 1.4 mm internal diameter and from 2.2 mm to 2.5 mm outside diameter. The tip of the catheter contains a radiopaque plug allowing introduction of the catheter with a stiff wire stylet. The problem with this and all ventricular catheters currently in use is their inability to adjust in length according to therapeutic needs in the treatment of hydrocephalus. Currently, catheters are implanted using standard operative procedures. When the catheter needs to be lenghthened, the patient undergoes a surgical procedure to remove and replace the catheter. The present invention eliminates this added surgical procedure to remove and replace the catheter.